Harry Potter and the Human Mirror
by theunstoppable
Summary: It's Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts and he's getting in trouble for things he never knew he did. When him and his friends, Ron and Hermione discover old first year books in the castle with his name on them, they start to wonder if there's an impe
1. The Mystery Letters

Harry Potter and the Human Mirror Rated M By Sheena Nelson  
  
Note: All of the characters in this story are not mine. They are the property of the awfully talented people who created and distributes them.  
  
Chapter 1 The Mystery Letters  
  
'Try to be quiet Hedwig,' Harry told his owl flapping its wings madly in its cage.  
  
It was at least six o'clock in the morning as Harry got up to comfort his pet restricted in its small prison. Outside his door he could hear footsteps running back and forth and voices everywhere. Harry lay back down on his bed and gazed out through the bars on his window, which were put there by Uncle Vernon the moment Harry moved into the room.  
  
The entire Dursley family didn't care for him one bit once he came back from Hogwarts the first time. Harry just wished he hadn't come back at all. It was dreadful at the Dursley's. They didn't allow him to receive letters or phone calls from his best friends, Ron or Hermione and most of the time was locked up in Dudley's spare room, at an order to keep Hedwig silent or otherwise Vernon would shoot her. They behaved as if Harry never existed whenever they'd chat to their neighbours or friends, and he was never allowed to do magic because Hogwarts prohibited it being used outside the school. Of course Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley didn't know this, so it was at his best interest not to tell them. One thing Harry disregarded this morning was that it was Dudley's birthday. Dudley was the child of the unpleasant family. He was fat and rotund, just like his father, with no neck and a belly that literally wobbled when he walked. Harry observed this on occasions when Dudley would chase him around the house, seize him and punch him in the ribs just for fun. Aunt Petunia was nothing like Uncle Vernon and Dudley. She was a considerably skinny woman who always ordered Harry to do things that were unnecessary, like weeding the garden when their backyard had no gardens, and cleaning Dudley's room because he's too busy playing his video games.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG 'Wake up Potter! It's my birthday! Wake Up!' Dudley slamming his plump fist against the door.  
  
Harry got to his feet to open the door but, as a disturbing joke, Dudley shoved open the door right in Harry's face, practically knocking his glasses off.  
  
'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!' Dudley screamed in Harry's face as he was trying to correct his glasses.  
  
'Really, you think so?' He answered back,  
  
inspecting Uncle Vernon giving him a sour look and hauling a massive stack of presents down into the living room. Every time Dudley would have a birthday, the quantity of the presents multiplied with his age. Like last year he got 36 presents, then threw a tantrum because there were supposed to be 37, on this case his parents would just take him out and buy another one for him. This year he was 13 he was so delighted that when Harry tried to get down the stairs, Dudley seized him by the collar of his shirt, threw him back on the carpet and bolted downstairs.  
  
What a great start to the morning he scornfully thought to himself, picking himself up and descending slowly down the stairs. When he had reached the lounge room, half the presents were already ripped open and scattered all over the floor. Sitting quite content in his chair, Uncle Vernon looked up from his bulky son, and directly at Harry who had just sat down.  
  
'Now you boy! Get up and make us some breakfast,' He snarled.  
  
Harry got right back up, strode to the kitchen, and to the fridge. It had photos of Dudley's nasty little gang friends on it, and it made Harry wonder why Ron and Hermione haven't tried to send him one letter since the last time he saw them at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~  
  
For the remainder of the day and week, this thought was on his mind, but on the last was his birthday so he was partially thinking about that too. Every birthday with the Dursleys was just as if their own pet dog had a birthday. He would be ignored, no presents from anyone, except for that one year Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave him a pair of Dudley's old school socks.  
  
On his birthday last year though, he had gone to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and had the time of his life, so this year he decided he'd dare to find out if Vernon would take him into London.  
  
'Like a pigs bum I would!' He hollered,  
  
Harry knew that obviously meant no. It always did. So instead he took it upon himself to slink out of the house when Uncle Vernon was leaving for work in the morning. He walked to the train station, and with the little money he had discovered in Dudley's old room, took the train into the city. When he reached the Leaky Cauldron, he was ushered through the back and tapped on the bricks the way Hagrid did, revealing the street of Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry was so glad to be back with people like himself again, in with the essence and clamours of the wizarding world. When he made a tense withdrawal from the goblin filled Gringotts Bank, he was so ravenous that he went to find something to eat. While strolling down the street past the creature shop where Hagrid bought Hedwig, Harry bumped into a boy. He apologised and the boy turned around. It was Ron.  
  
'Harry!' Ron cried, 'Where have you been?'  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Harry.  
  
At that point, Hermione strode out of the shop and ran up to them both.  
  
'Hey, Harry! So you could come!' she delightedly said.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about,' Harry told them as they began walking down the street again.  
  
'Are you kidding? Yesterday we sent you an owl asking if you wanted to come here for your birthday today. Don't you remember?' asked Ron, inspecting a bat hanging outside a shop.  
  
'And you said you couldn't, that it was kind of hard to get here. We figured it was because of the muggles, right?' answered Hermione,  
  
'No!' Harry replied sharply,  
  
They stopped outside a small cafe and sat down at a table.  
  
'Yes you did, because it was your writing on the letters,' Hermione told him as if he was being silly about it.  
  
'No, it wasn't!' He coarsely told her, 'I was trapped in my room and had bars put on my window so there was no way an owl could have gotten in. Besides I didn't see one even try'  
  
Ron and Hermione just sat and stared at him, astonished.  
  
'But - ' Ron started, but Harry shook his head.  
  
'If your right, then who have we been writing to? And how did you get here?' Hermione questioned. Harry shrugged.  
  
'But I got here by public transport'  
  
Hermione gawked at him.  
  
'You took muggle transport?' She said,  
  
'Yes! Now I'm hungry' Harry got up and went inside.  
  
He bought them both an ice cream and for the rest of the day, purchased all their second year books and equipment for school, and didn't mention the mystery again.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Harry got a lift home by Ron's parents, Uncle Vernon was furious. He was yelling at Harry the minute they pulled up outside the house.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU SLIP PAST ME BOY! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! HOW DOES LIVING IN THE TREE SOUND TO YOU?'  
  
When he tried to get out, Ron whispered to him,  
  
'We'll be waiting here! Go get your stuff!'  
  
Harry was thrilled. He was going to stay with actual wizards, at Ron's house. Out of the car he bolted, straight past Vernon who was stretching out to grab him, into the house to the cupboard with his stuff. He tossed everything in his trunk quickly, grabbed his Nimbus 2000 (the broom that won him the Quidditch matches last year) and dashed past Vernon again who had just reached the door. Because the trunk was so heavy it took him a while, but got to the car, hurled in his trunk and himself and was free at last.  
  
The first day Harry arrived at the Weasley's house it was like his own special heaven. No Dudley, he thought everyday he woke up. But Ron's family all came from a long heritage of wizards so living there was even more fun. Talking books and real Gnomes in the garden were just a few of the bizarre things around Ron's house. 


	2. Professor Reuben

Chapter 2 Professor Reuben  
  
On September 1st, it was the end of summer holidays, so Ron and Harry had to go back to Hogwarts for their second year. Harry was so excited to go back, he never felt so good as he got onto the Hogwarts Express. He, Ron and Hermione sat together in one compartment and couldn't stop discussing what subjects they'll do this year, how Hagrid and Fluffy are or what kind of ludicrous tests Professor Snape will set them. That is until another student by the name of Neville Longbottom, who was a short, tubby kid, came bursting in the door with an older man. He appeared about 30 years of age with a close cut shaved head and piercing grey eyes. He was apparently a teacher, because Neville was referring to him as 'sir' while pointing at Harry.  
  
'Sir, sir, it's him! He did it! He killed Trevor!'  
  
~~~~  
  
'What?' Harry asked, 'Neville what are you talking about? I haven't seen you or Trevor all year.'  
  
'Don't lie Harry! I saw you at the station! I saw you eyeing out Trevor in his cage! Then you took out your wand and "BOOM", he was dead!' Neville told him,  
  
Harry was completely shocked, he didn't know what to say.  
  
'Harry, I'm Professor Reuben. I don't honestly believe it was you who killed Neville's toad but ...'  
  
'Harry Potter wouldn't do anything so ...' Ron yelled, but Professor Reuben interrupted.  
  
'-Harry - Potter!' He smiled, Harry just stared at him. 'I do not believe it's you! Such a pleasure to meet you!' He said shaking Harry's hand firmly.  
  
'What do you teach?' Hermione asked politely.  
  
'I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore's choice, but he didn't tell me I'd be teaching the Harry Potter!'  
  
Harry wasn't surprised at his actions because roughly every person that found out who he is, acted in a similar way. Neville was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
'Bu, but sir! He killed my Trevor!' He cried  
  
Professor Reuben shook his head at him,  
  
'No, no Neville! Harry would never kill your toad, would you Harry?' He turned to Harry who shook his head hard. Neville sat down next to Harry and inspected him.  
  
'It was Harry, because he was wearing the same robes! And, and -'  
  
' -But everyone has those robes Neville! Even you!' Reuben pointed at him, and Neville continued to examine him, when he spotted Harry's wand in his belt.  
  
' - and he had that exact wand! Believe me!' Neville got back up.  
  
'But anyone could have that wand too!' Ron cried,  
  
Professor Reuben pulled Neville outside the door and into the hallway.  
  
'Now, Neville, this is Harry Potter you're saying that killed your toad! You must be wrong! Now go back to your compartment. Maybe your Gran will buy you a new one.' He pushed Neville down the hall, and the sound of sobbing came after him. Professor Reuben turned back inside and sat directly next to Harry. For a few minutes there were tense, quick glances between the four of them. Ron ignored Reuben and Harry and stared out the window.  
  
'So-' Reuben continued, ' -do you really have the scar?' Asking Harry, who nodded and swept the hair away from his forehead revealing his lightning bolt shaped scar.  
  
Reuben just made a faint curious noise and nodded.  
  
'Thanks for that,' Harry added, 'But that wasn't me who did that, I swear. I never even saw him until you both came a couple of minutes ago'  
  
'I know, Harry. No one can blame you, besides, the kid didn't have any real evidence that it actually was you. Don't worry about it' Reuben leaned back into his seat,  
  
'Now that I remember, Harry, you - or someone who we thought was you - told us that if they didn't see me and Ron at the station that they would do something drastic' Hermione told him,  
  
'Yeah so?' Ron asked,  
  
Hermione went silent.  
  
'I don't know? I thought maybe that had something to do with this whole toad thing' She finally said,  
  
~~~~  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts Castle Station, it was already dusk, and when Harry got off the train with Ron and Hermione, he noticed that Neville was still crying. Professor Reuben had remained with them to chat to them about Hogwarts and what they did last year, and got off with them. At the end of the station was Hagrid with a lamp, escorting all the first years off to the boats, so Harry waved to him but Hagrid didn't see. He ended up jaunting away before he could say hello. They said goodbye to Reuben who ran off somewhere immediately and headed towards the castle with the rest of the second years.  
  
Later that night in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were at their house tables watching the first years being sorted into their houses. Ron's little sister Ginny was at Hogwarts for the first time and was sorted into Gryffindor as well as the rest of her family. At Hogwarts Castle, there are four separate house groups, for different wizards and witches (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. There wasn't a witch or wizard that didn't go bad that wasn't in Slytherin). When they start their first year they get sorted into these houses by a speaking sorting hat, that is old and tattered.  
  
When the sorting ceremony was done, the grand feast began. The empty gold plated plates and jugs in the middle of the tables, suddenly filled with all types of foods. Turkey, pudding, ham, dumplings, potatoes, gravy, vegetables you name it, it was all there.  
  
As everybody was appreciating the feast, Harry looked over to the High Table where all the teachers sat. He saw Albus Dumbledore, Madam Hooch the Quidditch Referee, Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher along with the rest of Hogwarts teachers. One thing Harry did observe was Professor Reuben talking to his most hated teacher of all. Professor Snape. Snape was the Potions master, and he absolutely despised Harry, taking points away from Gryffindor whenever Harry made an error in class. Everybody in the school knew that Snape was always after the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, and consistently tried to scam it off the people who did get the job. In this case it was Professor Reuben. They both appeared as if they were having a deep conversation, and it seemed a bit suspicious to Harry that Snape kept gazing in his direction.  
  
'Hey, does he keep looking at you?' asked Ron, who also saw them,  
  
'Yeah,' Harry said softly, 'It seems strange though, cause we were talking to Reuben about everything that happened over the holidays, including the letters'  
  
Hermione was listening and faintly gasped,  
  
'Could Reuben have something to do with Neville's toad?' She replied.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry all looked at Snape who had an wicked grin on his face. 


	3. The Culprit: Harry Potter

Chapter 3 The Culprit: Harry Potter  
  
A few days lapsed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all trying to catch out what Professor Reuben was up to. In his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes he wore long flowing dark emerald coloured robes and would give Harry and Ron odd looks whenever they answered his questions. In the hallways, Harry was being stared up and down by people. It had turned out that Neville spilled to some people about Harry apparently killing his toad, and now they begin to wonder why they thought he was so famous in the first place. They might have been the strangest of the days, but one morning following Transfiguration with the Slytherins, as the class was pouring out into the halls, Draco Malfoy stepped in between Ron and Harry. Draco was the rich kid of Slytherin and the most detestable. He would always pick on Harry, after every class if he did anything close to something to be harassed about.  
  
'So Potty, you're still studying first year spells!' He sniggered, his friends Crabbe and Goyle just laughed with him,  
  
'Huh?' Harry frowned,  
  
'What, don't you remember? On the 31st of July, my dad saw you in Flourish and Blotts buying another Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 1. Oh and a Beginners Guide To Transfiguration! Did you forget them all Potty? ' He sneered back,  
  
'I never bought any first year books.' Harry replied, 'Mine are still at home.'  
  
'Well my dad saw you looking at all of the first year books. He saw you go up to the counter with every beginners book and run out again. Did you get them for a bit of light reading?' Malfoy smiled at him,  
  
'But I didn't buy first year books, I was too busy carrying my second years!' Harry said showing Malfoy the Transfiguration, Grade 2 book he had in his arms.  
  
Malfoy just sniggered and Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
'Do you think my dad is stupid do you? He said he saw you, in your robes and all! No mistake it was you Potter!'  
  
'I think your dad is stupid Malfoy if he was standing around in Flourish and Blotts for that long' Ron vigilantly replied, and Malfoy lunged at him stopping after Professor McGonagall strolled out of the classroom to discover them.  
  
'Well, what are you all doing here? Get to your classes!' She spat,  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and walked away with smirks on their faces,  
  
'Don't forget to change your diaper Potty!' He laughed down the stairs,  
  
Harry started walking to Potions with Ron and Hermione. Harry was astounded. He knew that he was never buying first year books.  
  
'That is weird,' Ron began, 'I mean, we were with you when we all bought our books, and you didn't buy any of those! Plus you weren't wearing your robes!'  
  
'I was wearing normal clothes! You saw me right?' Harry exclaimed,  
  
'Sure we did Harry! Maybe his father saw someone that looked like you, I mean is there anyone in the school who looks like you?' Hermione said, the two of them shrugged.  
  
Harry was beginning to get a bit intimidated by people that recall he did things he hasn't.  
  
~~~~  
  
The following class was Potions and this was the worst class of all. It was held down in the dungeons of the school and worst of all their teacher was none other than Professor Snape.  
  
When Harry would try to mix his potions, Snape would creep up behind him and tell him that he's doing it completely wrong and start him on it again. Worst of all, Malfoy was in the class, and whenever he answered one of Snape's questions or do something that he likes, Snape would give Slytherin points. He always favoured Slytherin, and the rest of the houses hated him.  
  
But during this lesson, Ron had just put his Flobberworms into the cauldron, when Filch the caretaker came bursting into the dungeon. Argus Filch was the most hated person in the school, but had a cat which he named Mrs Norris. Everybody in the school wanted to kill this cat, because she was like a taddle-tale little girl. If Mrs Norris saw any student doing anything bad, she would rush out right away and get Filch. No doubt about it, Filch and Mrs Norris were hated.  
  
'WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!' He screamed, running up to the front of the class,  
  
'Is there something wrong Filch?' Snape asked as Filch scanned the room and caught Harry's eye,  
  
'YOU! YOU!' He cried pointing at Harry, 'PROFESSOR SNAPE, THAT LITTLE ROTTEN BOY KICKED MY POOR MRS.. NORRIS!!'  
  
Everyone in the class gasped. People may have pondered of kicking that darn cat, but they didn't dare do it.  
  
'WHAT!?' Harry yelled, Filch continued  
  
'I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU JUST TEN MINUTES AGO!'  
  
'I was lining up in Potions! I wasn't anywhere near her!' Harry replied harshly,  
  
Harry knew that 10 minutes ago, they had just reached the dungeons, so Snape would believe Filch as long as Harry had no evidence.  
  
'Harry Potter! I should have known you'd be up to something this year,' Snape walked up to him, 'For your cruel behaviour, I take 15 points from Gryffindor, and a walk to Professor McGonagall as well'  
  
He grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him outside,  
  
'I swear, I didn't do anything!' Harry yelled again,  
  
'Well explain that to Professor McGonagall!' Snape sneered back.  
  
Professor Snape led him upstairs to McGonagall's office, dragged him inside and sat him down in a chair.  
  
'You wait here Potter, and don't you even try any of your tricks!' Snape left the office,  
  
Harry was concerned about being suspended, or even expelled. But the one thought that was on his mind was the unusual incidents that have been happening. Everyone is blaming things on him, but he absolutely knows he is guilty, and never would do such things. Unfortunately no one but Ron and Hermione believed him. This was now getting a bit out of hand. Who is doing this to him?  
  
Professor Snape returned with McGonagall and she didn't look too pleased.  
  
'Harry, what you have done is serious. I am quite busy now, so, it seems that taking points from Gryffindor is punishment enough. 5 more points will be taken. That's 20 in all. Now, get back to class and don't let any teachers catch any foolishness again. Understand?' McGonagall told Harry as he nodded and left the room,  
  
Snape went ahead of him, grinning away. Harry felt really bad. It was only at least 4 days into the year and he already lost Gryffindor twenty points. He was just glad there was no expulsion.  
  
When he arrived back at class, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing and making jokes at him. Surprisingly, Snape didn't take points from Slytherin for them making noise, but did to the others. They were saying things like,  
  
'Hey Harry would you like to play Cattitch?' while sniggering and laughing behind his back.  
  
After Potions and more jokes from Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a break and sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
'Who is doing this? What do they want from me?' Harry was saying,  
  
'Perhaps this person doesn't want anything from you and doesn't even know what's going on himself' Hermione added,  
  
'It would be a him right?' Ron asked,  
  
'Of course it would because everyone's saying that they saw me as me, and not anyone else. I swear to death that I did none of this!' Harry got up,  
  
'We believe you Harry, and as a matter of fact we should have stood up for you back there, because we knew you were with us the entire time' Hermione looked up at him,  
  
'Snape wouldn't have believed you anyway' He replied, Hermione nodded,  
  
'As I said before, it could have something to do with Professor Reuben'  
  
'But how do you know? He could have just been talking to Snape' Ron said,  
  
'Well we could always go and look for who ever this is, remember they said it looked like me' Harry suggested, and they agreed, so they left the portrait hole.  
  
While walking along a hallway, Malfoy came striding along the other side carrying a pile of books in his arms. He stopped in front of Harry.  
  
'Hey Potter, look what I found down on the second floor! Are you still having trouble on the Levitation charm?' Malfoy chuckled and slammed the books down on the stone floor, then just walked on past with Crabbe and Goyle chuckling along with him.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, and they all stared at the pile of books. Harry bent down and picked up the one on top. It was very dusty, so he had to wipe off the dust exposing the title Standard Book Of Spells: Grade One printed in gold lettering. He dropped that one and picked up the next, wiping it off to reveal A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration. The front of this one was all torn and tattered. Harry opened it to the first page, and inside the cover were the words:  
  
To Harry, Have A Happy Birthday!! From Harry  
  
'Look at this!' Harry showed Ron and Hermione,  
  
'How can there be another person in the castle called Harry' Hermione curiously asked,  
  
They cleaned off the other books and found a book called Flying with the Cannons.  
  
'I got the same book from Ron last year,' Harry told her opening the book, '- and look!'  
  
Inside the cover was written in Ron's handwriting:  
  
Dear Harry! Have A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!! From Your Best Pal Ron Weasley!  
  
'But I left all mine at home!' Harry exclaimed,  
  
'Guys, this is getting really creepy' Hermione told them, when Ron nearly stumbled backward,  
  
'Not as weird as this!' He showed it to them.  
  
The dust had been wiped completely from the cover of the book of spells, and at the bottom was:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Written in Harry's exact signature on a small white sticker. 


	4. Overtraining

Chapter 4 Overtraining  
  
Sitting in the Common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were still examining the books.  
  
'Are you sure yours are at home Harry?' asked Hermione,  
  
'Positive because me and Ron were studying from them the day before we left' He told her, 'and plus these books looked as if they were sitting there for a long time'  
  
'I can't believe this!' Ron said turning over the pages of the Flying With The Cannons book as the people in the pictures darted around on broomsticks.  
  
'And are you sure that's your signature?' Hermione asked again,  
  
'Definitely! Look -' Harry took a piece of parchment from under Hermione's arm, and signed his name. It became a perfect match up with the one on the book and Ron stared, mouth wide open.  
  
'- besides, who in the entire school would have the exact same name as me?' Harry ended. He was looking at the inside cover of the Transfiguration book at the scribbling, 'What really gets me is that I never wrote happy birthday to myself in here, even if it is mine'  
  
Hermione and Ron were flicking through the books when Hermione stopped on something in the Inventions Of Powerful Eighteenth Century Wizards and Witches book. It was a page with a picture of a tiny hourglass on a chain, circled in black ink.  
  
'Hey, Harry, Ron, look at this! Look what's circled!' She read it out, 'The Time-Turner, a very small and valuable hourglass, was invented in 1890 by the well known wizard, Fergus Dunboyne and his partner James Reuben!'  
  
'Professor Reuben!' Ron shrieked, 'I knew he was up to something!'  
  
'Shh listen,' She continued, 'The half inch hourglass, was created like no other. By turning the hourglass over and allowing the sand run through, the person in possession would go back a specific number of days or hours. The only rare, Time-Turner that brought the user back or forward a year, was created by Dunboyne and is now in James Reuben's possession!'  
  
'So he does have tricks up his sleeve, creating an hourglass!' Ron repeated,  
  
'But wait a minute,' Harry said, seizing the book from Hermione, 'Even if the Time-Turner was created by Reuben, it still says it was created in 1890'  
  
'Then James Reuben must be his great grandfather!' Hermione told them quickly,  
  
'Exactly,' Harry exclaimed,' -and things are passed down through the family, especially important things. I got my Invisibility Cloak from my dad, and that was passed down.'  
  
'Yeah, but what has Reuben got to do with these books and the writings?' Ron asked,  
  
Each of them went blank and shrugged.  
  
'But it has to be something!' Harry sat staring at the book.  
  
~~~~  
  
That night, Harry couldn't stop straining to work out, what the Time-Turner had to do with Professor Reuben and the entire idea of him getting blamed for things. When he finally got to sleep, he was awoken again by Oliver Wood. Oliver was the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and was very serious about his game.  
  
'Harry wake up, Quidditch practice!' Wood whispered low enough for Harry to hear,  
  
'What?' Harry gloomily replied,  
  
'Get up and get changed, we have early practice! I'll meet you on the pitch!' Wood said strolling out the door,  
  
Harry slowly got up and out of bed. He reached into his trunk for his Quidditch robes and went to get changed.  
  
When he was dressed and grabbed his Nimbus 2000 from beside his bed, he went into the common room for a sit down, to try and wake himself up. While rubbing his eyes, Wood came striding in with a huge smile across his face.  
  
'Harry! That was quick! Wow how did you do it?' He asked,  
  
'Do what?' Harry replied,  
  
'Nice practice! Be careful with the snitch though, and you could have waited for the rest of us!' Wood exclaimed,  
  
'But I haven't left the room!' Harry tried to tell him, but Wood just chuckled.  
  
'Nice one! Well you've done for practice so your off the hook now' He patted Harry on the back and disappeared back out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry was dumbstruck, and amazed. How did that happen? He never even saw the pitch. Instead of thinking about it, Harry was so tired that he got changed and went back to bed.  
  
~~~~  
  
The following couple of days Harry told Ron and Hermione about what happened, and started to get very wary. Ron was completely lost for words.  
  
'Whoever it is, must be a seeker too!' Hermione exclaimed,  
  
'Yeah well I'm gonna see if I can go and practice, because I really need to. If I go into a match without having training since last year, I may forget how' Harry said walking out of the portrait hole with his Nimbus 2000, Ron and Hermione following.  
  
As they reached the bottom of the first staircase, they were stopped by Wood on his way up.  
  
'Hey, Harry! I think you better cut down on the training a bit do you think? I mean I want us to win but not that badly' Wood laughed slightly, Harry frowned,  
  
'But Oliver, I haven't been training!'  
  
'Sure you have! Out there every break working' your butt off, was out there when I just went and checked. What's up having a rest?' Wood told them and the three of them looked at each other stunned.  
  
'Be careful! You don't want to be overtrained, do you?'  
  
They bolted off down the stairs towards the pitch, hoping to catch the culprit red handed. Dashing across the school grounds towards the stadium, they searched the air. When they reached the stadium, they went to the middle of the pitch and searched, but no-one to be found.  
  
'Maybe they're hiding!' Hermione suggested, as they examined the stands and boxes above the stadium with their eyes, but nothing.  
  
'This is starting to get out of hand!' Harry yelled, sound echoing around the stadium.  
  
'Come on out you!' Ron echoed, but silence followed.  
  
They all grunted and started towards the castle again.  
  
'Wait on a minute! The Time-Turner!' Ron shrieked, 'If the Time-Turner that Reuben has can take you forward into the future, then that would mean that you bring yourself from that time to the future right?' They both nodded, '- and yourself in the future is still there, but you came from the past, there would be two of you!'  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione gawked at each other in complete utter silence.  
  
'That must mean that you used the Time-Turner in the past to come here!' Hermione told Harry and they were completely shocked, '- there's most likely another Harry Potter in this castle! Ron you're a genius!' 


	5. Beaten By A Bludger

Chapter 5 Beaten By A Bludger  
  
Harry, and Ron, after realising what has happened, stopped from studying and began trying to catch out who they thought it was red handed. Each and every time they had no luck, and only found people like Neville dropping his books, or Ron's twin brothers, George and Fred, placing fake wands on the floor so when one of the teachers picked it up, would turn into something like a rat or a rubber chicken. Each night Harry went to bed he kept thinking about what the person was planning to get him in trouble with next or why he's even here.  
  
The only time he had even forgotten was on the first Quidditch match of the season, in the morning at breakfast. It was going to be Gryffindor against Slytherin, which is what happened at least once year. In this case, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wanted Slytherin to lose so badly that they would root for Gryffindor instead.  
  
Ron and Harry were talking and Hermione had her nose buried in Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 2, trying to memorise a Happiness Charm.  
  
'I don't know what I'm going to do about the match,' Harry was telling Ron, prodding at a piece of bacon on his plate, 'I haven't practiced at all since last year! And now I'm really nervous.'  
  
'Don't worry,' Ron said picking up another piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth, 'I fink your a gret seeker!'  
  
Harry smiled at him, and ate the bacon. At the end of breakfast, everyone left the Great Hall and headed to the Quidditch pitch. Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione to go and get ready for the match. It was a clear sunny day, just perfect for a match with Slytherin, and every student was seated or standing in the surrounding stands. Ron and Hermione went into the middle of the Gryffindor stands to position next to Hagrid.  
  
'Hullo there, haven't seen you fer a bit' He said as they approached him,  
  
'Sorry we haven't visited since we arrived, it's just that there is an impersonator running around the castle pretending to be Harry' Hermione politely told him,  
  
'An impersonator? Impersonatin' Harry?' Hagrid replied, 'Wull he does have a lot of admirers, that boy'  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, just as the Slytherin team came flying out onto the pitch, followed by the Gryffindors with Harry.  
  
'Oh loo', there he is now!' Hagrid told them passing Hermione his binoculars.  
  
'I see him!' Hermione said, moving the binoculars to the Slytherin team.  
  
'Who is seeker for Slytherin?' Ron asked, and Hermione gasped,  
  
'Oh great! Guess who?' Hermione turned to Ron, 'Draco Malfoy!'  
  
'Your kidding!' Ron yelled, leaning over the ledge just as Hagrid grabbed him and hauled him back. He said a bad word that caused everyone around them go quiet for a moment.  
  
'Harry doesn't look too worried' Hermione told him, pressing the binoculars to her eyes towards Harry sitting quite anxiously on his Nimbus 2000 seventy feet above the ground. Malfoy sniggered at him and wickedly smiled.  
  
'What's the matter scarhead? Afraid you'll lose?' He yelled, but Harry just frowned back.  
  
Madam Hooch walked onto the field below them, carrying a chest. It hurled open and she stepped back as the two black Bludgers shot straight up into the air followed by the snitch, which Harry saw for a minute before it disappeared. Hooch picked up the brown Quaffle and held it up in the air.  
  
'Now on my whistle!' Madam Hooch called, 'Three ... two ...one...'  
  
Up went the Quaffle and the teams zoomed directly for it and up into the air, followed by a series of cheers from the crowds.  
  
Harry glided as high as he could on his broom, as Malfoy sped past him to dodge a Bludger, hit at Malfoy by one of the Beaters, George Weasley,  
  
'Next time, don't move!' Harry yelled over the cheers at Malfoy, who had halted immediately.  
  
For a time, Harry sat and watched the game, still on the lookout for the snitch. Over the loudspeaker he could hear the commentator, Lee Jordan, defining the match.  
  
' ...and an excellent pass by Adrian Pucey, now Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle...they shoot.....and score!! Gryffindor Ten, Slytherin Nil!' The crowd went wild, Harry was closely watching Malfoy who was inspecting something very strange at the end of the pitch. Then Harry spotted it. There it was the snitch, a glint of gold directly near the Gryffindor goal posts. Malfoy evidently didn't see it.  
  
Harry shot of after it and Malfoy followed, streaking towards the white goalposts. The snitch sped off and Harry and Malfoy edged around after it. Then it gave Harry an idea. He suddenly turned off in the reverse direction the snitch was going, and Malfoy copied, thinking Harry was still on it's tail. They zipped in and out of Bludgers and players, trailing towards the other end of the pitch. Malfoy was closing in on Harry, right on his tail.  
  
'Uh oh, he's almost got him!' Hermione cried,  
  
But instead, Harry came to a perfect halt right before the Slytherin goalposts, grasped the front of Malfoy's broom handle, and swung him round into the post, and he plummeted straight off into the sand below. The entire crowd cheered and screamed.  
  
'What was that! That was incredible! Harry Potter just gave the new Slytherin Seeker what he deserved! I think that'll be a penalty to Slytherin!' Jordan bellowed over the speakers.  
  
Harry gazed down at Malfoy and sinisterly smiled, sped off into the middle to watch the penalty shot. Down below, there were long bearded wizards that came hurrying onto the field with vials of potions. Harry decided to use this time to look for the snitch.  
  
Slytherin used their penalty shot and scored.  
  
'Gryffindor Thirty, Slytherin Twenty!'  
  
Malfoy got up off the ground below and brushed off the sand. He got back on his broom, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game was off again. Harry reclined for a while, still searching for the snitch.  
  
'You'll pay for that Potter!' Malfoy barked across the pitch.  
  
' ...In possession of the Quaffle is Flint ... passes it ... shoots ...oh and great defending skills by Keeper, Wood!'  
  
While Malfoy was staring evilly at him, Harry detected the snitch again, it flew directly past him, and he streaked on after it.  
  
It was edging closer to the ground, and closer, and closer, till it flew up and Harry pulled right up on his broomstick straightening out, back up into the air. Malfoy behind him was edging closer, the snitch was almost skimming the tip of his broomstick.  
  
Harry tested himself and slid slowly to the end of his broom, reached out and closed his hand with the snitch struggling inside.  
  
' ...and the snitch has been caught by Potter! The game is over! Gryffindor wins! 190 to 30!' Jordan shrieked over the roaring screams of the crowd.  
  
But, Harry was too far at the end of his broom, and began to plummet towards the ground. He quickly slid back to pull himself up and without watching where he was going, WHAM. Immediately everything went black and he felt himself falling. The whole crowd gasped and fell silent. He was hit in the head by a single bludger. Hermione and Ron saw him drop 60 feet from the air and hit the ground. 


	6. The Second Harry

Chapter 6 The Second Harry  
  
Harry awoke up in the hospital ward, and incredible pain in the side of his head and his whole body aching. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbed his glasses and put them on. Madam Pomfrey the ward matron, emerged through the curtains to check on him.  
  
'Ahh you're finally awake!' She said placing a jug of water on the table . 'What do you mean?' What happened?' Harry asked rubbing his head,  
  
'Poor boy, you were hit square in the head by one of those nasty Bludgers, and fell at least 60 feet from the air. You've been in a coma for 3 weeks now'  
  
'Three weeks?' He asked, just as Ron and Hermione came in,  
  
'Harry! You're awake!' Hermione joyfully cried, sitting down on his bed.  
  
'We thought you were dead!' Ron hastily told him,  
  
'What exactly happened?' Harry asked them,  
  
'Oh, well, when you pounded Malfoy, which was awesome!... And then caught the snitch, the Slytherin team captain, Flint got really angry, took one of the beaters bats, and hit a bludger straight at your head. It was nasty, you fell pretty far, and everyone in the stadium went silent. They thought you'd died,' Ron explained, 'They've disqualified the Slytherin team from their next match, and plus, Flint got 2 weeks of detentions for wrongfully hitting it at you once the game was over!'  
  
Harry wasn't amused, as he sat up.  
  
'Yeah well he deserved it, both of them' He told them,  
  
'Ok, that's enough for today, he needs to rest now!' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, as she was very strict on the time limit for patients visits.  
  
Ron and Hermione left through the curtains and Harry laid back to sleep.  
  
Afterwards in the common room, Ron and Hermione were chatting about how cruel all of this was, when Harry came hurrying in through the portrait hole. He looked tired and hungry, he was puffing and panting.  
  
'Harry, what are you doing here? Madam Pomfrey will get angry at you for leaving!' Hermione stated, but then Ron observed that there was no bandage on his head, and he wasn't wearing his pyjamas.  
  
'Harry what's going on?' He asked,  
  
'Hermione, Ron, I'm not in the hospital wing! I never was!' Harry panted,  
  
'What do you mean? Yes, you were, you were there just 10 minutes ....' Hermione stopped,  
  
'That wasn't me! I've been locked up in the stadium changing rooms for 3 weeks! By a spell! I only just managed to get out!' He yelled,  
  
'But you got hit in the head by a bludger!' Ron told him,  
  
'That wasn't me!' Harry replied, 'On the day of the Quidditch match, when I went to get changed into my robes, another Harry! Me! Came, took my robes, left and put a spell on the doors and windows so I couldn't escape!'  
  
'So that means...'  
  
'It means that I didn't get hit in the head by a bludger! Another Harry did!' Harry howled, Ron and Hermione were shocked.  
  
'That explains why you've been acting so selfish and mean lately!' Hermione told him, 'And that's why you attempted to hurt Malfoy!' Ron cried,  
  
'Exactly! I saw it all! I saw that other Harry, use my broomstick, hurt Malfoy, catch the snitch, and get hit in the head! I even saw Flint hit the bludger at him!'  
  
Ron and Hermione were completely amazed. Just ten minutes ago, they were talking to a different Harry. Hermione got up,  
  
'That must explain the writings in the book! And the signature!'  
  
'And the cat kicking and Malfoy's dad seeing me buy those books! What I thought about, is maybe this Harry used that Time-Turner in the future or the past and came here to get something!' Harry explained,  
  
'But what?' Ron shrugged,  
  
'We won't know until we actually find out.'  
  
~~~~  
  
They all got up and left the common room, and headed for the hospital ward. When they reached the doors, Ron and Hermione went in, and Harry sneaked behind them. But when they reached the bed with the other Harry in, he was gone. They explored the sheets and drawers in the bedside table, but no evidence was found that he was even there.  
  
'Harry, what are you doing out of bed?' Professor Reuben walked in at that minute frightening them,  
  
'Oh, just exercising' Harry replied, pulling back the sheets and climbing into the bed.  
  
'Why, is completely unknown,' Madam Pomfrey strolled in, '-and you two!' She told Ron and Hermione, 'I thought I told you! Enough!'  
  
Hermione and Ron apologised and left with her. Reuben and Pomfrey didn't regard that there was nothing wrong with Harry's head. When they'd left, Professor Reuben, checked if they were completely gone, and turned back to Harry.  
  
'What are you trying to do?' He asked Harry, 'If you don't be careful you could run into your future self!'  
  
'What are you talking about?' Harry asked, but considered was a bad idea because Reuben was looking at him strangely.  
  
'Harry ...' he continued, 'using my Time-Turner, there's still a possibility that you could come in contact with your older self'  
  
'I know that but -' Harry played along,  
  
'-and it's very stupid and dangerous to leave this lying around' Reuben told him, reaching into his inside jacket pocket, and pulling out what was unmistakably the Time-Turner.  
  
'Where did I leave it?' Harry questioned, gazing at the hourglass.  
  
'I found it in the changing rooms!' He exclaimed, handing it to Harry.  
  
He looked at it. It was about the size of a small pebble, a gold chain running through the centre of an hourglass, consisting of a shiny silver sand.  
  
'I didn't give it to you to play with, you know' He bellowed, ' Look after it this time! And by the way, great game!'  
  
Professor Reuben turned and left the bedside, Harry still examining the hourglass. He got up out of bed and pocketed it. He had to find Ron and Hermione to tell them what had just happened. Sneaking towards the curtain, he peeked out to find Professor Reuben just leaving, and Madam Pomfrey making an empty bed across from him. If he tried to sneak out now, she would surely put him back to bed, but he had an idea. He took his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at a water jug, sitting on a bedside table opposite and whispered,  
  
'Rictusempra'  
  
A small jet of silver sparks shot out of his wand and hit the jug, shattering it all over the floor. Madam Pomfrey, dashed over to clean it up, and Harry quickly but quietly sneaked out the doors.  
  
He ran up the stairs to the portrait hole, shouted the password,  
  
'Universal Might'  
  
at the fat lady in the painting, the portrait swung open and ran into the room. He found Ron looking through the old books again.  
  
'Ron, Ron look!' He held up the hourglass, but instead of finding Ron, Draco Malfoy was sitting at the table inspecting the writing in the books.  
  
'Looking for someone Potter?' He smiled standing up in front of him.  
  
'How did you get in here?' Harry asked,  
  
'Your fat friend, Neville, happily told me the password when I promised that I'd get you back for killing his toad'  
  
'But I didn't kill it!' Harry yelled, 'And if a teacher finds you in here-'  
  
'What will they do? My dad would take care of them. What's that?' Malfoy spotted the Time-Turner. 'A present for me?' Malfoy shot his hand out and pried it from him.  
  
Harry strived to stop him, but Malfoy shoved him backwards into the chair. He examined it.  
  
'Hmm, I know what this is!' He eyed it, 'this is one of those things that takes you back in time!'  
  
Harry got up and attempted to grab it from him but missed. Malfoy put it in his pocket and began to walk out.  
  
'Give it back Malfoy, it doesn't belong to you!' Harry yelled,  
  
'I don't think it belongs to you either,' Malfoy sniggered back, 'Oh and, writing Happy Birthday to yourself? Now I've seen you do everything, Potter!'  
  
Something snapped inside of Harry and he pulled out his wand, pointing it directly at Malfoy.  
  
'Don't try anything!' He told him, walking slowly towards him, just as Ron and Hermione came in through the hole.  
  
'Harry, what happened!?' Hermione asked, not noticing Malfoy standing there. Ron was gaping at him, furiously.  
  
'Draco, who do you think you are!?' Ron yelled at him,  
  
'Why don't you ask Potter?' He replied walking directly back out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry put down his wand, not taking his eyes off the point where Malfoy exited.  
  
'Well, what happened?' Hermione repeated,  
  
'And how was Draco in here!?' Ron bellowed,  
  
Harry slumped into a chair near the fire.  
  
'I had it... I had the Time-Turner' He started, ' But Malfoy, got the password from Neville and took it from me!'  
  
'You're kidding!?' Ron cried, Harry shook his head.  
  
'We should tell Dumbledore!' Hermione told him,  
  
'No, I don't want to have to explain everything to him' harry replied, 'Because Professor Reuben gave it to me! And he also told me a bit more...'  
  
For the remainder of the night, Harry told them about what Reuben had said to him. Hermione discovered that the books they found, were the same books that Malfoy's dad saw the other Harry buying, and that they've presumably been back and forth through time and that's why they're old and tattered. They reckoned that this 'Past Harry' that they referred to him as, was responsible for killing Neville's toad, perhaps to get the new password into the Gryffindor tower. Afterwards, Harry ate heaps at dinner because he was starving and slept on it, and he was anxious about what Malfoy was going to do with the Time- Turner and how to get it back, but finally fell asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
When he woke up the next morning, there were swarms of people in the common room. They all looked happy, and most of them were laughing. Harry found Oliver Wood, settled on the ground in front of the fire. He sat down next to him.  
  
'Hey Oliver, what's going on? Why are there so many people down here?' He asked,  
  
'What? Didn't you hear?' He smiled back, 'That Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, was discovered this morning, tied by his ankles, suspended from a rope on the highest Quidditch goalring! Isn't that funny?' 


	7. Opposites Attack!

Chapter 7 Opposites Attack  
  
For the rest of the day, all of the students at Hogwarts Castle were snickering and laughing at the sight of Malfoy hanging off the Quidditch goalposts. Most of the house groups, particularly Gryffindor, were producing jokes about how he may have tied himself up there to become taller, even Ron joined in the fun. Harry on the other hand wasn't amused at all. He knew who had done it. He even attempted to tell Hermione and Ron that it was Past Harry that had done it, but Ron was too busy crying his eyes out with laughter and Hermione was fretting about how that could have been Harry hanging up there and not Malfoy.  
  
For some time before the holidays, there was an empty seat in classes with the Slytherins. Malfoy was still in the hospital wing being treated for major shock, and was only released just before Christmas. There were also frequent annoying problems. Ron had begun to take his pet rat Scabbers with him everywhere, then losing him and spending countless hours searching for him again. Hermione on the other hand, before she went home for Christmas, started running around asking all her teachers to give her extra assignments and homework to do while she was away. She had always repeated to Ron and Harry to stick together during the holidays now that the Past Harry had the Time-Turner again.  
  
On the morning that Hermione was leaving for home, she hauled her bags into the Common Room, to find Harry and Ron watching Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, stack a house of cards using exploding snap cards, which was always more fun because they could explode at any given moment. Hermione hissed at them both, and they turned to face her.  
  
'Listen you two! You have to....'  
  
'....Stick together, right?' Harry mumbled,  
  
'Yes, I'm going to keep in touch with you. If anything bad happens then you have to send Hedwig and tell me, ok?' She ordered back,  
  
'Ok, ok' Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
One of the cards that Fred had just placed on the top exploded, causing all of the others to blow up in his face. Ron and Harry chuckled at Fred and George's black sooty faces.  
  
'Hey, Hermione, do you think you could stop over at Hogsmeade for us and pick up a few.......treats?' Fred chirped and Hermione eyed him cautiously,  
  
'No, I'm spending Christmas in Australia with my parents! So I won't be here'  
  
'Australia?!' Ron bellowed but Hermione wasn't surprised.  
  
'Please don't do anything harsh Ron!'  
  
'Just because I found the Malfoy hanging hilarious doesn't mean I want it to happen again.......well it would be even funnier.....'  
  
Hermione ignored him and said goodbye to them both, leaving the room through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry glanced at each other with boredom and continued watching the twins build their house all over again. In the middle of the night, they were both still sitting in the Common Room, enjoying the burning fire. According to Harry and Ron, the entire day without Hermione was very boring. She was normally with them making up some stupid story about how they always forget to do their homework. They missed this, for the first time at Hogwarts, they actually missed Hermione fussing over them.  
  
But, one quiet lonely night in the Common Room, Harry and Ron were discussing the events that had happened the year before.  
  
'Do you really think that Nicholas Flamel died?' Asked Harry, who was staring directly into the fireplace,  
  
'I suppose that he ran out of elixir after they destroyed the stone. Darn shame' Ron replied, a bored tone in his voice, 'I wanted to try some'  
  
'Ron, you would have died!' Harry told him but Ron just shrugged,  
  
'But living to see the future? Flying cars, talking dogs, dead Malfoy...'  
  
Harry just stared at him naively,  
  
'Talking dogs? You know that'll never happen' He replied, Ron smiled back,  
  
'Always good to think so'  
  
As Ron trailing off they heard a loud booming noise. It appeared to be coming from the hallways underneath the Gryffindor Tower. It sounded like the caretaker, Filch. He was always angry at things, especially if it messed up the castle halls. This time it was different. He sounded really angry this time, and it worried Harry. He remembered the incident in Potions when Filch accused him of kicking Mrs. Norris his cat.  
  
'THIS IS THE LAST TIME!! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!' Filch was yelling,  
  
Ron and Harry quickly glanced at each other, got up and stood just outside the portrait hole, to hear better.  
  
'YOU AREN'T SO GREAT NOW ARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE BRAT!! COME 'ERE!! I'LL BEAT YOU!! YOU'VE ABUSED MY CAT FOR THE LAST TIME AND YOU'LL PAY!!'  
  
'Who do you think it is?' Harry questioned Ron,  
  
'Maybe he's talking in his sleep?' Ron grinned back, and Harry chuckled.  
  
'YOU WERE CURSED WEREN'T YOU?? I KNEW IT! 'ARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO WAS CURSED!!'  
  
Harry and Ron stared at each other, a look of complete surprise on their faces.  
  
'It's him!' They both said in unison, and bolted off down the staircases, following the screaming.  
  
'COME ON BRING IT ON YOU BRAT!! YOU AREN'T SO TOUGH NOW ARE YOU POTTER!!?'  
  
They continued running until they caught up to the sound. Filch was standing in the middle of a deserted hallway which evidently lead to another unknown room. No one was at the other end, yet Filch continued yelling and screaming. Harry and Ron hid behind a stone statuette torch and watched only from that spot.  
  
'COME OUT NOW YOU COWARDLY BRAT!! WHY DO THEY CALL YOU GREAT IF YOU CAN'T STAND UP FOR YOURSELF, 'UH??!'  
  
Harry noticed that the old girls toilets were on the other side of the hall where Filch was standing. Hermione told them that these toilets were originally the home of Moaning Myrtle the ghost that haunted them, and is always upset. They continued to listen. The end of the hallway was dark, so Ron and Harry couldn't see whether there was a person there or not.  
  
'I swear he's nuts!' Ron whispered to him,  
  
'Maybe he's sleepwalking!' Harry whispered back,  
  
Filch just stood and stared at the darkness, not moving an inch, but still yelling.  
  
'WHAT??!! YOU'RE AFRAID!!??'  
  
'I'm not afraid of a bloody old hag like you' Harry's soft voice came from the other end of the hallway. Harry and Ron gawked at each other. It was the Past Harry.  
  
'It's him! It's the other one of......you know......me!' Harry cried in silence,  
  
'He kicked Mrs. Norris?! I was hoping it would be someone like Malfoy!' Ron replied hesitantly, but Harry wasn't amused. They continued to listen.  
  
'WHY? LITTLE OL' 'ARRY POTTER CAN SPEAK!!' Filch cried, a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
'Keep on pushing it and you'll be marrying your fu***ing cat!!' Past Harry said again quietly from the other end, still concealed in the shadows.  
  
Harry and Ron were shocked at the language that the other Harry used, but kept listening carefully.  
  
'OOOOOOH, I THINK I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HEADMASTER FOR THAT LANGUAGE MISTER!!'  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea old fart, don't mess with me! I have more power than your fu***ing little brain can handle!'  
  
'YOU REALLY ARE A BASTARD, AREN'T YOU POTTER??' Filch added,  
  
'DON'T MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOURSELF!!' Past Harry barked back at him, and there was a short pause.  
  
'PUT THAT DOWN! A BOY OF YOUR INTELLIGENCE WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT!' Filch began chuckling at his own joke, but he knew he was utterly wrong.  
  
'Well, well, now who's trembling??' Past Harry told him,  
  
'Now, Mr. Potter if I forget this ever happened then maybe you'll let me live??' He asked, Another short pause silenced the hallway.  
  
'Why should I?? Your cat is a bother with or without you. Either way it won't make a difference'  
  
Filch began to fall to his knees, as if he was going to beg him not to kill him, 'That's not true, Mrs. Norris is a great friend to me Mr. Potter' Filch replied,  
  
'That's amazing! Filch actually is calling him by that name!' Ron whispered to Harry, and he nodded back.  
  
'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punish you and your cat?' Past Harry continued,  
  
Filch looked up into the shadows at the other Harry and paused,  
  
'I have done nothing to hurt you Mr. Potter. I can even tell Dumbledore to give Gryffindor 100 points!' Filch cried, but nothing followed but the sound of laughing.  
  
'Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that's all you've got?? A man such as yourself should have more connections than that! You are the caretaker after all' Harry had said, and Filch didn't know what to say, 'Hmm, it's seems that Harry Potter the boy that lived, is about to become Harry Potter the boy that lives to kill'  
  
At that very moment, the other Harry stepped out of the shadows, and stood over Filch.  
  
He looked absolutely identical to the original Harry, except for the fact that there was a very evil look in his eyes. He still had the bandage on his head from where he was hit by the rouge bludger. He grabbed the end of it and unwound it from around his skull. Rolling it up into a ball and throwing it at Filch, still grovelling on the floor, he inspected the scar that was clearly there on the side of his head.  
  
'I guess playing out that I was the older Harry, did some good. I sure hope Flint liked his gift' He chuckled a wicked grin on his face,  
  
Harry and Ron gawked at each other again,  
  
'Flint? Oh, right he hit the bludger at him' Harry whispered,  
  
'I still can't get over this!' Ron shrieked silently, 'There are two of you!'  
  
'Yeah but this one is my evil half, I can tell. He's really smart!' Harry replied,  
  
The Harry bent over Filch and pointed the end of his wand straight into the back of his head.  
  
'Do you like cats, Mr. Filch??' He creepily asked him,  
  
'..................No, definitely not Mr. Potter!! I hate the mongrels!! They're a disgrace to our society!!....'  
  
'....and now tell me what I want to hear.....' Harry continued, Filch paused for a moment until he poked the wand into his head harder.  
  
'I will kill Mrs. Norris for you Mr. Potter!'  
  
'STOP CALLING ME THAT!!'  
  
'I'm very sorry.......' Filch didn't know what to call him,  
  
'Well.....'  
  
'I will kill that cat for you sir!' He replied still trembling,  
  
Harry removed the wand from deep in his skull, and pointed into the darkness.  
  
'Go now!! Get rid of that vermin! I want to you to hang it on the wall when you're done. It will make a good wall ornament'  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise and knelt down to hide better. 'Yes, yes, as you wish' Filch got up nervously and trudged into the darkness.  
  
The Harry stared at his wand for a short moment and grinned. He shook his head a few times, turned around and a huge flash of light shot out of his wand, hitting Filch, making him fall to the floor.  
  
'Times Up!' He said snickering evilly and pocketed his wand, 'I'll have to do it myself now, shit!'  
  
And with that he walked off into the black night, kicking the obviously dead Filch as he went, and laughing to himself.  
  
Ron and Harry bolted out from their hiding spot after a short while, and checked on Filch. He was dead. 'I'd really like to kick the crap out of that Harry!!' Ron cried,  
  
'I don't understand. Why would he do this? Is he really that bad??' Harry questioned,  
  
'Harry, he's your other side. The evil one. You are good, you never kill anyone. Him on the other hand, by the sounds of it, lives to kill' Ron replied,  
  
Harry paused for a short moment or two and looked down the corridor that had no lighting.  
  
'We better go and tell Dumbledore about this' Harry said, until they heard footsteps, coming from the same place that the other Harry left.  
  
They raced to the other end of the hall and his in the same spot. As predicted, the other Harry waltzed around the corridor and stopped at the girls toilet door. He looked as if he was thinking about something, and counting.  
  
'What is he doing?? Why is he going into the toilets?' Ron whispered,  
  
'Ha ha! Master Voldemort will be pleased!' He muttered to himself, opening the door and entering. Harry and Ron were completely shocked. 


	8. Human Mirror

Chapter 8 Human Mirror  
  
Closing the door to the girls toilets behind him, the Past Harry left the hallway, Ron and Harry completely surprised.  
  
'He's a follower of Voldemort!' Harry cried,  
  
'But how? He's you! From the past!' Ron snapped back,  
  
'I don't know but I'm going to find out!' Harry replied, stepping out from behind the statuette and walking slowly towards the toilet door.  
  
'Harry! What are you doing! Come back!' Ron yelled at him, but he began to follow him.  
  
When they reached it, the put their ears to the cold glass to hear what was going on inside.  
  
'That is not possible! I cannot get hold of him! He is always surrounded by people!' They heard the other Harry cry.  
  
'WELL TRY HARDER!!!' A very loud voice replied back, 'YOU MUST RETRIEVE THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!! YOU KNOW WHY!'  
  
'What makes you think that it is here master?'  
  
'IT WAS TAKEN BY HARRY POTTER AND HE SHALL STILL BE IN POSSESSION OF IT IN THAT TIME FRAME!'  
  
'I still don't understand how that makes it possible'  
  
'DON'T QUESTION ME!!'  
  
'I am sorry my master, I did not mean to upset you! Tomorrow I shall continue my search for that stone! Meanwhile I will come home'  
  
At that very moment, Ron and Harry, leaned on the door and it swung open, they fell to the ground, sliding along and leaving them lying on the cold stone floor below the other Harry. They looked up at him and he just grinned back.  
  
'Well, well, perhaps I don't need to leave after all!' He told them, as they both got up off the ground. Ron started towards the door again, but Harry stopped him.  
  
'No, you can't be afraid of him! It's just me!'  
  
'Yes, he's right! I'm just you! One year before, and from another dimension!'  
  
Harry looked to Ron who looked as if he was going to cry. He stepped forward cautiously and looked into the other Harry's eyes.  
  
'Why are you here? What do you want from me? Do you want the Philosopher's Stone?' He asked him slowly, the other Harry grinned back at him and just laughed.  
  
'You do catch on quickly don't you?' He laughed back, 'That's right I want that stone!'  
  
'What for?'  
  
'Don't ask too many questions kid!.......I want the philosopher's stone because master Voldemort promised me that he would bring back my parents for me. And I can tell you this now, kid! Nothing is going to stop me!!' The other Harry yelled at him,  
  
'Don't believe him! He lied to me! He lied to you!' Harry cried back,  
  
'Yes but you see, me and master Voldemort have been partners for quite a while now, and we always keep our promises!'  
  
'You don't understand! Voldemort was made to be an evil man and he won't do it!!'  
  
The other Harry got mad and grabbed him by his throat.  
  
'DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW! HE IS A GREAT MAN! HE WILL BE THE RULER OF ALL THE WIZARDING WORLD! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT HARRY POTTER OR I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU AS I DID TO YOUR BELOVED CARETAKER FILCH!,' Harry was struggling to loosen the other Harry's grip so that he could breathe. Ron came over and tried to pull him off, but he just let go, leaving him to fall to the floor, clutching his throat. 'DO YOU HAVE THE STONE OR NOT!'  
  
'No I don't! It was destroyed by Dumbledore the moment it was taken away from the dungeons'  
  
There was a long silence while the other Harry almost stumbled backwards into the wall. He looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, but he got back up, very furiously, and walked back over to Ron and Harry.  
  
'Excuse me? Did I hear you wrong? I am sure that you said the stone was DESTROYED!!'  
  
'It is' Harry replied shakily,  
  
Another silence rang out as the other Harry let out a piercing scream into the mirror that was beside him.  
  
'NO!! IT CAN'T BE GONE!! I NEED THAT STONE! I WANT MY PARENTS BACK!' He continued to scream, and pulled out his wand, pointing it directly at Harry's head, 'AND NO IMPOSTER IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM THINKING SO!!'  
  
There was a flash of green light and something shot out of the end of his wand and hit the stone floor just as Harry rolled away. He got up swiftly and took out his wand as well. Past Harry was still attempting to attack him, but Harry continued to use repelling charms to keep it from hitting him. He got furious and turned to Ron.  
  
'RON WATCH OUT!' Harry shrieked, just as a red spark of light shot out of his wand and hit Ron just on the tip of his shoulder, ending up in him falling backwards onto the floor, 'NO!!'  
  
The room went silent as he again turned back to Harry, wand pointing directly at his head.  
  
'YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!?' Harry screamed trying to back away from the imminent wand at his head, 'THE STONE ISN'T HERE ANYMORE! IT'S GONE! I DON'T HAVE IT!'  
  
'Yes, I know that, yet, I also know that you were the one that removed it from the dungeons, were you not?'  
  
'Well.....yes but'  
  
'And I also know now that because of you, the stone was DESTROYED AND IT'LL NEVER BE USED AGAIN!'  
  
'Uh....'  
  
'AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Past Harry lunged forward at Harry's throat, grabbing him and smashing him up against one of the toilet doors. He tried struggling, and even tried the same thing that he did the last year by burning him with his hands but it didn't seem to work. Past Harry continued to bash Harry against the wall, until he started to feel a little faint. But one thing that he noticed was the Time-Turner that was hanging around his neck. He attempted to grab it. Past Harry let one of his hands loose on his throat and seized his hand that was reaching for the Time- Turner.  
  
'Now, now, don't sink so low as your little buddy Draco Malfoy!! Ha Ha'  
  
Harry knew that he was going to pass out any minute, and that he had no chance now. Just at that moment Hermione came bursting into the toilets, her wand in hand. She ran up to Past Harry and grabbed him by his shirt sleeve.  
  
'Excuse me? Didn't your parents ever tell you, not to play with fire?' She told him, chanting a small spell, ending up in a spark of fire shooting out of her wand and setting his sleeve on fire, 'Oh, I forgot you have no parents!'  
  
He let go of Harry to try to put it out, and Hermione helped him back up.  
  
'Hermione?' He wheezed, 'I thought you went to Australia?'  
  
'Change of plans! My grandmother became very sick'  
  
They completely ignored the Harry on fire and ran over to Ron who had passed out.  
  
'He's out cold' Harry said, voice still croaky, 'I'm lucky you showed up when you did! I would have died!'  
  
'Don't say that Harry! You can't die! We'll miss you!' Hermione stated, looking back up at Past Harry who had put out all the flames with the water from the basins. Her and Harry stood back up and stood in front of him. He was staring into the mirror at them.  
  
'Hermione, Hermione........ You always pop up at the wrong times don't you?  
  
'Not like you did!' She yelled back, and he sharply turned to face them, but Harry was still staring at the mirror.  
  
The other one began walking towards Hermione, looking very mad.  
  
'You're a silly, silly girl' He mumbled, and Harry stayed put.  
  
She edged away from him and extracted her wand again.  
  
'Stay away from me you freak!' She screamed, and the two Harry's ended up standing together in line.  
  
Past Harry turns to whisper in his ear.  
  
'What the hell are you doing now Potter?!'  
  
He began to walk towards the mirror, as stiff as a board.  
  
'Harry, what are you doing?!' Hermione cried, but he just gestured to her to wait.  
  
Standing directly in front of the mirror he started to examine it. He looked at himself in it and the other Harry as well. Leaning in on it just so his nose is about an inch away from the glass. His eyes moved up and down, until he blew on it. Nothing happened. He blew harder. Nothing happened.  
  
'What are you trying to do Potter?' Past Harry demanded,  
  
He didn't move. His eyes flicked between himself and the other Harry, closing them.  
  
'Mirror, mirror on the wall, What is the secret of this all? You hide an answer deep inside, What is the thing that I must find?' He chanted to himself.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Opening his eyes once more he glanced to the Past Harry who had a rather sarcastic look on his face, and back to himself.  
  
'What the heck was that supposed to do, Mr. Big Shot!?' Past Harry chuckled.  
  
He remained still again, and blew on the glass. The effect of this on it was strange. He looked up the mirror to see the glass ripple like water. He did it again and for a second time, the mirror rippled. He moved back from the surface of the cold glass at arms distance. Lifting up one hand, he gazed at it, then the mirror. With a sudden burst of curiosity he thrust his hand into the liquid like glass. Just as if it were water, he moved his hand around in circles, as if to find something. The rippling became more intense as Hermione and Past Harry watched intently, wide eyed. Slowly, he retracted his hand, and the silver liquid that made up the glass, left with his hand. He examined this and twisted his wrist so that the liquid fell to the floor. Holding his hand up in front of his face, he again gazed at it. Investigating it carefully, he started to smile. He turned around, hand sill in the air and pointed to Past Harry.  
  
'I know your secret' He declared, still grinning at him.  
  
'Harry, what are you talking about? What's wrong?' Hermione cried, and yet he still didn't move.  
  
'Hermione, just do what I say' He replied, refraining from taking his eyes off the other Harry in case he tried to make a run for it. He walked up with Hermione.  
  
'What the heck is going on? My secret? What the heck is that??' Harry sniggered,  
  
Harry began to walk forward, still smiling.  
  
'Is it true that you were the one that attacked Malfoy?' He asked,  
  
'Yeah, so?'  
  
'You attacked him to get your beloved Time-Turner back, right?'  
  
'Yep' He sarcastically grinned back at him,  
  
'And without the Time-Turner you can't go backwards and forwards through time'  
  
'Obviously!'  
  
Harry paused for a moment, he sounded as if he knew what he was doing.  
  
'But the thing is that you need a warphole to pass between the time frames am I right?' Harry continued,  
  
'You're just a smart alec aren't you?'  
  
'Harry, where are you going with this?' Hermione grunted,  
  
He began to walk around and around Past Harry, examining him.  
  
'You look pretty identical to me,..... strange' He said, a crack still in his voice.  
  
'Get to the point!!' Past Harry barked at him.  
  
'Give me my chance' He replied, waving his hand like a Jedi, and the other just pouted.  
  
'Hermione, was there ever a time in the wizarding world when you'd look into a mirror and do something, only to find your reflection do something completely different?'  
  
'Yes! As a matter of fact, it happened the other day at home. Why?' She explained, and Harry sighed,  
  
''That's great and all but, .........how come I don't have a reflection?' He retorted, staring into the mirror at only Hermione and Past Harry staring back at him. Hermione glared at it, in total shock. She waltzed up to the mirror herself, and examined it.  
  
'YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!! BOTH OF YOU!!' The other Harry barked again, 'JUST GIVE ME THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!!'  
  
'We don't have it! Can't you understand?!' Harry bellowed,  
  
'Me!? understand you!? Ha, ha, ha!!' Past Harry lunged at him again, grabbing his wrist as he put his hands out to stop him. With his wand in his hand, Past Harry continued to wrestle with him, trying to each other up against the wall. Hermione watched in awe as Harry was pinned to the floor, a foot deep in his ribs.  
  
'Hermione! The Time-Turner! Get the Time-Turner!!' He screeched, trying hard to pull the other Harry's foot off him.  
  
Hermione attempted to make a run up behind him. Just as he turned around to stop her, she grabbed him by clamping her arm around his neck. He and Hermione sank to the floor, Past Harry striving to loosen her grip.  
  
'I've always wanted to do this!' She yelled, Harry's face turning to complete doubt as he got up off the ground. He shook off the disbelief and took out his wand. Pointing it at the Time-Turner, Hermione, with one hand managed to undo the chain around his neck.  
  
'Wingardium Leviosa!' Harry chanted, swishing and flicking his wand at it. It began to float towards him, as he moved his wand with it.  
  
'No! Don't take it from me! I need that! Unless...' He struggled a bit,' ....you want to end up hanging high up in the air like Malfoy!'  
  
'Harry? Really! I, think not! Imposter!' Hermione shrieked,  
  
With the Time-Turner in his hand, Harry walked over to them sitting on the floor. He knelt down, as the other tried to grab him.  
  
'I know that you look identical to me, but everyone has a difference when they look into a mirror, so......' He put his hand on Past Harry's forehead and pushed the hair away. He had a scar, but it was flipped.  
  
'Funny, mine's not like this'  
  
Hermione was looking into the mirror at what he was showing her. Harry picked up a piece of sharp glass from one of the other shattered mirrors, and scratched another lightning bolt into his forehead.  
  
'That's better! Now you look like me' He demanded, blood trickling down the other's furious face. He struggled again as Harry got up.  
  
'Harry! What ever you're going to do, do it now! I can't hold him much longer!'  
  
Again he raised his wand at him,  
  
'Alright Hermione, let him go!'  
  
She stood back up as Past Harry scrambled off the floor to knock her over. He hit her, making her fall backwards into the toilet door which was shut, bumped her head and fell into the cubicle on the floor.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry shrieked, she didn't answer back.  
  
Past Harry blew away a drop of blood on his nose as he moved towards him.  
  
'Your life is piece of shit Potter! I should know! Nothing good comes out of it!'  
  
'I'm warning you! I have the Time-Turner and I know how to get rid of you!!' Harry screamed, holding the hourglass tightly in his fist.  
  
'You may know how to exterminate something like me, that isn't human, ' He said, bending down and picking up a few glass shards that lay on the floor, 'But everyone knows how to kill a human being!'  
  
He began tossing the glass like ninja stars at Harry. They whizzed through the cold air straight at Harry who dodged them slightly, one getting him in the arm, making him drop his wand. Harry yelled with pain, looking down at the piece of mirror wedged in the higher part of his arm. The other Harry chuckled but only watched as with his other shaking hand, removed it slowly, and let it fall to the floor. He cradled his wound with his hand as it had begun to bleed, but he kept the Time-Turner firmly clasped in his limp hand.  
  
'That was just the beginning you little asshole!!' Past Harry cried, again lunging at him.  
  
When Harry let go of his injured arm, the other grabbed it and squeezed it as hard as he could.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!' Harry screamed in pain, slowly opening his eyes to switch the Time-Turner to his other hand that was currently keeping Past Harry from strangling him. He ducked the next aim at his throat and stuck his hand high up in the air, the golden chain of the Time-Turner hanging down. Past Harry looked up and tried to snatch it but missed, instead clutching Harry's throat and arm at the same time.  
  
'Your days of being the "Boy Who Lived" is over!' Past Harry ginned, but he just smiled back closing his eyes.  
  
'Mirror, mirror on the wall, Here is the thing that you did call, The evil that possesses us so, Will finally be the one to go!' Harry yelled as loud as he could, with a raspy voice and hand still up in the air.  
  
The mirror that hung behind them on the wall began to ripple again. It had suddenly begun to shake violently, and the Time-Turner which was in his hand started to glow a bright green glow. As it floated out of his hand, it spun around and around rapidly. Past Harry looked up in shock as Harry removed himself from the loose grip, and stumbled forwards onto the floor. He looked up and watched as the mirror's glass created a whirlpool directly in the centre, Past Harry still staring at it. The golden chain on the Time-Turner started to grow larger and longer in length. It darted like a snitch around him and tied him up.  
  
'No!' Past Harry screamed, 'No! I want the stone! I won't go back until I have it! I won't!' He was starting to get sucked into the whirlpool as the Time-Turner dragged him in. Harry could hear him screaming. 'Harry! Voldemort will kill you! Don't forget that!'  
  
The whirlpool settled back into it's original form. Harry got up, still cradling his arm, and leaned against the basin in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection which was once again back. He paused for a moment or two to look at himself, and ran over to Hermione.  
  
'Hermione! Hermione!' He shook her, but she was knocked out.  
  
Just at that moment, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid came bursting into the room.  
  
' Harry, 'arry are you ere?!' Hagrid called out, 'Oh dea', there's poor Ron'  
  
Hagrid strolled over to Ron and picked him up. Harry stepped out from the cubicle, Hermione in his arms.  
  
'Harry Potter, you've really done yourself in this time!' Snape sneered, and McGonagall took Hermione from him.  
  
'But another Harry, he.......'  
  
'No more lying Potter! I'm going to take at least 200.....' Snape was interrupted by Dumbledore apperating in front of them.  
  
'Servus, now, let Harry explain everything' He told them.  
  
'But Potter was.......' Snape began but was stopped by Dumbledore waving his hand. He turned to Harry.  
  
'Harry, the mirror came to life didn't it?'  
  
'Yes' He mumbled back,  
  
'Ah, yes. Mirror Harry' Dumbledore said calmly. Harry looked puzzled.  
  
'But how....'  
  
'Well, on that day that everybody saw you get hit in the head by that bludger, I came to visit you. When you sat up in bed to speak to me, you had no reflection in the mirror. I found it to be quite odd, but noticed you had no sparkle in your eyes like you normally do. That's when I realised how Filch and the others were being tormented. By another Harry. A mirrored image of you' 'Filch!.......he's dead....' Harry told him cautiously.  
  
'Yes, sadly so is Mrs. Norris. There is nothing we can do about it now' He replied, when he noticed Harry's hurt arm, 'That looks nasty. Come, we shall heal yourself and your friends'  
  
Harry smiled and walked out the door looking at Snape as he went who had an evil hate look in his eyes. He wanted to take all of Gryffindor's points away from him. 


	9. Triumphant Glory

Chapter 9 Triumphant Glory  
  
As the end of the year had approached, Harry, Ron and Hermione took all of their years final exams, and made up for the time they missed when Harry was getting in strife. Gryffindor ended up winning the last Quidditch match of the season with a reserve seeker by the name of Alexandra Melody because Harry's arm was still injured. As for Malfoy and his little buddies, he began to try and avoid Harry for the entire time because he was too afraid that he might hang him from the goal posts again. Ron had found this quite hilarious and even so, Harry did as well.  
  
Before the end of the year banquet, Ron, Harry and Hermione were really excited for Gryffindor was coming in first and they knew that they would win the house cup. In the hall as they were all eating, Ron and Hermione looked up to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin banners hanging from the ceiling.  
  
'Hang on a minute! Why is Slytherin up there too!?' Ron cried, Harry just glanced up.  
  
'We must be in a tie! Just like last year!' Harry whispered to them. Hermione frowned.  
  
'But you remember we were winning when we woke up this morning' She stated, 'Why are Slytherin in a tie with us now?'  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood was listening to them.  
  
'I heard that some Slytherin guy saved another kid from Peeves the Poltergeist, so Snape gave them an extra fifty points' He explained.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were disgusted,  
  
'I hate him so much!' Harry ordered, banging the table with his fist.  
  
Everyone had finished eating and the plates were cleared away. Dumbledore rose from his seat to announce the points.  
  
'I have some bad news for you all. Your years Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Reuben has been called into the Ministry Of Magic for an important assignment and will not be back,' Some people sighed, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other,  
  
'He ran! He knew Mirror Harry is gone so he bolted!' Harry whispered, the others nodded,  
  
'Now as for the house points, everyone shall see, Gryffindor and Slytherin are both winners this year,' Some people cheered, others sighed, 'But fortunately.........someone has forgotten the one-hundred points that I gave to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, about a month ago!' Their faces lit up, 'They were the smartest of all the students this year!'  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered, 'Also......there is one-hundred points to be taken from Slytherin house, for one of their classmates antics in the Gryffindor Common room about five months ago' Dumbledore eyed Malfoy who was looking at Harry and Ron who were smirking back at him, 'This means that in fourth place, Slytherin with two-hundred and eighty points!' The hall clapped, especially the other house teams rather than the Slytherins,  
  
'In third place is Ravenclaw with three-hundred and fifteen points! Second, Hufflepuff with three-hundred and seventy-five points!' The Gryffindor table got up and roared with excitement, Dumbledore continued over the cheering, 'And Gryffindor is the winner of the House Cup and as well...........'  
  
Everyone went silent, Dumbledore motioned to a girl sitting at the Gryffindor table, and she got up to walk towards the High Table. Dumbledore held up two golden trophies. He hands the girl, a cup with the golden snitch on the top, and she parades it in the air. Gryffindor began to scream and cheer again.  
  
'............they win the Quidditch Cup for the year 2002!'  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione started jumping up and down. Wizards hats were flying everywhere, and Oliver next to Harry, was doing a little dance and singing to himself,  
  
'WE RULE! YOU SUCK! YES WE DO! UH HUH! WOO HOO!'  
  
Harry laughed at him and he stopped dancing. He was looking at the girl that was with the trophy at the end of the table. Harry spotted her and yelled to Oliver through the excitement.  
  
'Who's that?' He questioned,  
  
'That?.........Well she plays Chaser on our team. I think her name is Meria Gardner' Wood answered,  
  
'That's funny. I haven't seen her before?' He replied,  
  
'It's because she only replaced Angelina Johnson in the last Quidditch match after she left. She came with that new seeker Alexandra Melody' Wood pointed her out, 'I think they're friends'  
  
They both sat down, Oliver still staring at Meria.  
  
'She must be a good Chaser to replace Angelina' Harry stated, Oliver nodded.  
  
'As a matter of fact, I think I might have found something I love more than Quidditch'  
  
'Huh?' Harry mumbled back, but Wood had gotten up.  
  
'Now, if you'll excuse me..........'  
  
He strolled over towards Meria, Harry and Ron shook their heads.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later on that day, Harry, Ron and Hermione had packed up their bags and were already halfway home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron were laughing about the incidents that had happened. Hermione interrupts them.  
  
'Don't you even remember what happened to Filch?' She cried,  
  
'Hermione! You weren't even there when it happened!' Harry told her, Hermione pouted,  
  
'I head people talking about it' She replied,  
  
'You always seem to over hear people's chatter, don't you?' Ron demanded, 'Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you listen to other girls on the loo!'  
  
Hermione gave Ron a sarcastic smile and turned to the window to watch the countryside go by. Harry began to chuckle to himself.  
  
'Harry, what is it? What's so funny? Have I got something on my nose again?' Ron asked, Harry laughed some more,  
  
'No, It's just........if I took mirror Harry with me home this year, I would've have fun torturing Dudley with fake spells, only double the effect!,' Ron and Hermione laughed, 'He'd be terrified!' Harry smirked back.  
  
Hermione looked at him, puzzled. 'Harry, when you were staring into the mirror, you chanted something. What on earth was that?' 'I have no idea. I guess it was the answer that I got from the mirror' He replied, smiling at her. They went silent for a few short minutes and Ron perked up.  
  
'Hey! Remember when Malfoy was hung from the Quidditch goal posts!?'  
  
They all burst out with laughter,  
  
'Yeah, well he deserved it!' Harry demanded, Ron and Hermione stopped laughing immediately.  
  
'Wait a minute!!' Ron bellowed,  
  
'Mirror Harry............' Hermione began, but Harry pushed away the hair on his forehead to show him his scar which was intact and the right way up.  
  
'Whew! I thought for a moment there that you were a mirror!' Ron told him.  
  
'I wouldn't try to kill you guys! Unless.................you took my Chocolate Frogs!' Harry snapped, snatching the three packets of Chocolate Frogs that were on the seat beside Ron. Hermione watched laughing, as Ron tried desperately to stop Harry from gobbling them up. 


End file.
